Fortune Lady 2 Deck
I've been using this deck recently and so far, it's been pretty good, except for against skill drain deck. Archetype Analysis Fortune Lady Archetype is often underestimated, compare to more famous Archetype such as Blackwing or Legendary Six Samurai. However, when combined with right card, the speed of this deck can even rival that of Blackwing. Fortune Lady archetype contains massive draw power (Fortune Lady Water) and the best Burn effect (Fortune Lady Fire) in the game. Monsters like Fortune Lady Dark can continue to recycle Water and Fire. Fortune Lady Earth is the strongest, inflicting 400 each time its level is increased. However, many chose not to run it, which is a bad decision considering Earth is the strongest and could be used as a fodder for Inherited Fortune or Fortune Future. Strategy and Strength This deck have 2 strategies, one is swarming the field with Fortune Lady with the field spell Future Vision and slowing down the opponent with trap cards. This deck focus on summoning Fortune Lady Dark or Earth onto the field and then heavily supporting the monsters, by summoning other monster such as Lady Water (draw power), Fire (Burn), Wind (destroying trap or spell) and Light (protection). In case the opponent destroys your Fortune Lady, Trap: Inherited Fortune is used to sp summon 2 more Fortune Lady the next turn. Magical Dimension is also used to help swarm the field and to destroy monsters like Stardust Dragon. The other feature of this deck is to slowing the opponent deck, which is proves to be an advantage against quick archetypes like Blackwing and Legendary Six Samurai. The slowing is done by the field spell Future Vision, which benefits Fortune Lady and forces opponent to set their monster or risk opened for a direct attack (because of this, they couldn't synchro summon either). Trap cards like Bottomless Trap hole, Solemn Warning and Dimensional Prison are used to slow down the opponent and gain field advantage, considering the massive draw power, getting these cards are no problem. This deck focuses on swarming the field and slowing the opponent heavily, with the field spell Future Vision and arrays of trap cards. To help with the swarming, cards like Magical Dimension is used to swarm the field. This deck also contains massive draw power, with the effect of Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Future. Heavy Storm or Mystical Space Typhoon is included to destroy traps like "Skill Drain". Weakness People often believe that Fortune Lady main weakness is when its swarm is started late. However, this wouldn't be a problem since this deck contains many traps which slow down the opponent as well (I literally survived 10 turns without getting attack). The real main weakness of this deck are from the simple trap card: Skill Drain, which completely render the Fortune Lady Archetype useless (they don't even get their attack). Therefore, make sure to pack Mystical Space Typhoon or Heavy Storm to destroy such cards. Cards List Monsters (18) Fortune Lady Dark x3 (Beatstick, swarming and bringing out Water for Draw power) Fortune Lady Earth x2 (Beatstick, summon this by Inherited Fortune, tribute or in the beginning of the match) Fortune Lady Fire x2 (Minor Burn, sp summon this by Light or Dark effect) Fortune Lady Light x3 (Bring out Fortune Ladies and for protection from Mirror Force, Lightning Vortex, etc) Fortune Lady Water x3 (Draw power) Fortune Lady Wind x3 (destroy trap or spell) Rai-Mei x2 (search out Fortune Lady Light) Extra (15) Formula Synchron x1 Armory Arm x2 Ally of Justice Catastor x3 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Black Rose Dragon x3 Stardust Dragon x3 Scrap Dragon x1 Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Spells (12) Dimensionhole x2 (Banish Light to sp summon another Fortune Lady or banish a fortune Lady to use for tribute). Fortune Future x2 (draw power) Future Vision x3 (slow down opponent) Heavy Storm or Mystical Space Typhoon x1 (destroy skill drain). Magical Dimension x1 (swarming and destroying monsters like Stardust Dragon) Monster Reborn x1 (Reviving Dark to continue the swarm) Terraforming x2 (search out Future Vision) Traps (11) Bottomless Trap Hole x2 (slowing down opponent) Dark Bribe x2 (Protect Future Vision or Fortune Lady from traps) Dimensional Prison x3 (slow down opponent) Inherited Fortune x1 (emergency swarming and draw power with Water) Mirror Force x1 (slow down opponent) Solemn Warning x2 (slows down opponent and destroy opponent's key card)